


I’m going home

by Nope_larry_is_real



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope_larry_is_real/pseuds/Nope_larry_is_real
Summary: Harry and Louis broke up after one year of one direction going in hiatus then they see each other around 3 years later at a party and can't seem to stay away from each other no matter how much they try------I'm terrible at descriptions any way it's just fluff because I can't write smut, Ziam is in this story please give this a go promise you it's worth it——————Here it is on Wattpadhttps://www.wattpad.com/story/256410675?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create_story_details&wp_uname=Iwanttodisappear9&wp_originator=3ifNHjOYmBnIS4p4WEodj2DeA99ZgM%2BmzvL2o9DbxhIxGpViHumCURYbB8ko%2Bt3f%2B6Lx4AkZ%2BYEoD9Mofw7aQ1r%2F2%2Bc5jpGtFksEwCk2WIT2fWAF4QsyWCSuotRGfAWC
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Ziam - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so a few things about this story it is set at the beginning of 2020 Harrys albums are out and so are Louis even though the time is a little different harry is 26 and Louis is 28 even though they both are 27 and 29 (they're growing up noooooo) and both of them have come out (I couldn't have the heart to write them as if there closeted and I don't want to give them a label so let's just say their not straight) I also have no idea what I'm writing so enjoy :)

Harry's pov:  
I woke up because my phone was ringing I rubbed my eyes and picked up the phone, I looked at the caller ID it was James I clicked the answer call button.  
"James"  
"Harold how are you this fine morning"  
"Well it's 9 am and I'm tired why are you calling"   
"Well there is this party I need you to come to"  
"What's it for"  
"It's just a simple party for friends"  
"Ok fine when Is it and where"   
"My house and tomorrow night"  
"Ok goodbye James"  
"Bye Harold"  
I ended the call, to be honest, I am kind of looking forward to the party but who knows it's 9 am and I'm half asleep so I might be delusional.

After 40 minutes of answering some emails and scrolling on Instagram, I got up and went to the kitchen and put the kettle on and went to the fridge to get an avocado and then opened the cupboard door to get some bread I put the bread in the toaster and waited once the kettle was boiled I put a teabag into a cub and poured the hot water into it and waiter for it to brew.

The toast was ready so I placed it on a plate and cut up the avocado and put it on the toast, by then the Tea was brewed so I took the teabag out and poured the milk into the mug and stirred it.

I sat down at my table and took a bite of the toast my phone vibrated I look at it, it was a notification reminding me I have a radio interview with Nick Grimshaw at 12 pm, once I finished my tea and food ,I went to take a shower.

I was in the shower for about half an hour it was relaxing, I went to my bedroom and opened the closet and looked at my clothes it was a radio interview so it wasn't something that I would have to wear a suit or something like that for I could just wear a jumper and trousers. I grabbed A lavender jumper and black jeggings 

(this outfit but modern-day harry)

I put them on and rolled up the sleeves of my jumper, then picked up my phone and looked at the time it was 11:08 am I had to get going because I have to get to the place for 11:30 so they can talk me through the plan and I can talk to nick about stuff (a/n: nick is nice in this story because he's a nice guy) anyway so put some vans on and walked out the door of my apartment to the car park and got into my car put my seat belt on and turned on the radio and started to drive it was only going to be a short drive about 20 minutes, a song was finishing on the radio probably a new song from the top charts to be honest it wasn't that bad then another song started playing it was familiar well the voice was then it hit me it was louis, I was going to turn it off then I realised how much I missed his voice, and his smile god I missed his smile, the smile that was basically taking away the suns job, the smile that would light up the world and the was his eyes squinted up when he did smile and talking about his eyes I could go on for days, I could write a book the size of the harry potter series (a/n: I hate J.K. Rowling) about his glorious Antarctic blue eyes. 

But we're not together anymore and he's doing his own thing and by the sounds of this song (which I think is called defenceless), he is doing really well. 

The song ends and I keep driving and finally, I get to the radio one studio and park in the car park and make my way to the entrance. when I walk through the door there is a desk, I walk up to the desk and the women look at me and clear her throat.  
(A/n: I don't know-how going into an interview works so if it's terrible sorry)

"Hello I'm Harry styles I have an interview with nick" she gave me a look as to say I know who you are 

"Yes I know hi I'm lily" she smiled at me then typed on her computer 

"Yes your right on time actually it's down the hall first door on your left" 

"Thank you lily" I smiled at her and walked towards the studio room.

once I got there I opened the door to see nick sitting in the chair next to one of the mic's s behind a glass screen when they went off the air for a moment he walked out the door to say hi we talked for a bit until they said that it was time to do the interview we walked into the room and I sat down on the chair opposite nick and adjusted the mic.

"I hope you enjoyed the song because we have the one the only Mr harry styles with us harry how are you" 

"I'm good nick how are you" I smiled at him and took a sip of my tea

"I'm good thank you harry..........so your new song adore you have hit the top charts within a week of its release how do you feel"

"well it's amazing how much support I have gotten from the fans and how incredible they have been, it feels amazing to know people want to listen to the things I write" 

"Well your fans are amazing," he said with a smile 

"that they are" 

once I answered some questions and talked a bit about the song the interview finished and it didn't go as bad as I thought, to be honest, I don't mind doing interviews it's just when they try and pry into my privet life and ask about relationships that don't exist they use to do that a lot in one direction, but nick never ask about stuff like that which is nice because it feels more like a conversation between two friends than so who is the song about, any women in your life all that stuff even though I've come out they still ask about women and not anyone else.

"Congratulations on the song harry it's really good" nick pulled me in for a hug

"Thanks, mate and thank you for having me on the radio" he let go of the hug

"your welcome also are you going to that party tomorrow at James house" 

"yes I am, do you know why he's having a party" 

"no clue he just said its a few friends and its at 9 pm tomorrow" 

"well that's James for you I guess ill see you there" 

"yes ill see you there" he put his hand out for me to shake it 

once I said goodbye to a few people I waved at the receptionist as I walked out the door into the car park where I found my car so I grabbed my keys from my pocket and pressed a button on the keys to open the car once I got in I looked at the time it was 1 pm as I stayed after the interview for a bit and now I'm hungry so I need to go home and eat I would go out but I'm not really in the mood for people and I'm tired and it's winter well it is January and always cold in the uk.

After the drive I open the doors to my apartment which isn't small it's just one floor but it's big, anyway so I put my keys on the table and walked over to the kitchen and open the fridge ,I get out leftovers from the night before  
I put them in the microwave for 2 minutes I went to the cupboard and grab a plate once the food was done I put it on the plate and made my way to the table and started to eat. 

I didn't do much the rest of the day I played my guitar and answered some emails before I realised what time it was ,it was dark I looked at the clock the time was 9pm I think I should get ready for bed due to the fact I will be out tomorrow night so a early night would be good.

I took my clothes off except from my boxers I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth,washed my face   
And got into bed thinking about what would happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I hope you liked the last part so there is a time skip only so this chapter is the party because it would make sense I think ,who knows I'm excited to write this chapter   
> Also, look how cute harry looks   
> Hope you enjoy🥰

Harrys pov:   
It was the night of the party and I was thinking about what to wear do I go casual, classy or costume type outfit so I've come up with the idea of casual yet classy so I find a pink suit with a black top and pink trousers 

(A/n: This is an outfit that I really want to wear for some reason and it looks good on him so yay)

I looked in the mirror and did a twirl I looked good I really like the suit and even though it looks formal I still think it's one of my more casual outfits.

I leave my apartment and get in the car it's a quick drive quicker than i thought I look at my watch and the time is 9:10pm meaning it gave people time to get there before meaning I won't be the first one I take a deep breath before exiting the car and walking to the door.  
I ring the door bell, James opened the door with a smile   
"Harold good to see you"  
"Hello James it's good to see you too" we took a. Step through the door I stand the room for who was there I see a couple of familiar faces like Shawn and Camilla , lizzo, Taylor, nick and other people anyway we walk to the kitchen I shake hand with a few people, introductions were made it was nice once I got myself a drink from the bar that was in the corner of the kitchen it was just wine but it was a nice one I think it was a Malbec.

After about 1 hour of being there talking to people drinking some more alcohol I was sat on the sofa in the lounge with lizzo talking about life the music was loud and someone rung the bell for the front door no one seemed to be getting the door people were drunk and busy so I got up off the sofa and walked over too the door I didn't not look through the window of the door, I opened the door  
"Hel....." I was cut off when I looked up and saw those amazing blue eyes one I never thought I would see again close up and would. Have to use my memory to see them when I wanted to.   
"Harry"   
"Louis" he gives me a small smile it was because of the awkwardness but I don't know what to do I haven't seen the man in 3 years we met a couple of times after 2016 we tried to stay together after the band broke up but we sort of drifted apart and broke it of at the end of 2016 but we couldn't stay away from each other so we met up once every month until the end of 2017 when we just became busy and forgot about each other not entirely but still just away from each other. 

"I ..I'm ..." i stuttered and didn't know what to do he was still silent he opens his mouth to say something but closed it straight after I couldn't talk he couldn't talk he was frozen and I mad e the only irrational move I could possibly make when seeing a ex that you loved so much to the point you had a wedding like ceremony I ran out the door pass Louis and ran to my car I don't know why it's not like he couldn't follow me so I just get into the front seat and sit there staring at some of the Paps that we're outside the gate they were quite far away because the drivers he front was long  
I was startled when I heard a knock on the car window I turned my head 90 degrees and it was Louis face with a sympathetic smile   
"Can we talk" I can hear him through the window   
I open the car door he moves back and I step out And shut the door, I lean against the car I don't really know what to say so I just say what pops into my head  
"You look good"   
"Um thank you,you look good too" this is really awkward  
"So you wanted to talk" I finally have the courage to say that   
"Yes" I really missed his voice   
"Im sorry for leaving" he said with a apologetic look on his face  
"I'm sorry for letting you leave"   
"You know after the band broke up and everything that happened after that I was just lost" I wanted to hug him and make sure the world never ever gave him trouble again  
"Louis it's ok we both got busy and just forgot about each other" seem like that was a poor choice of words because of the shift in Louis posture   
"I didn't forget about you Harry"   
I don't think I can filter the words that come out of my mouth   
"Well you just left and didn't call or text me"   
"Don't pretend it was once sided you didn't fight for us either" shit I really with I didn't say about him forgetting me and I still don't have that filter thing  
"Well I was busy trying to forget you because I knew we were drifting apart"  
"Wow Harry you know what this was a bad idea one of us should just leave or we should avoid each other for the rest of the night" I feel bad but he was right this was a bad idea because we don't talk about our relationship very well we are terrible at communication but after all I wish we could just be happy and together and nothing would stop us  
"Fine". I finally say  
"Good" he walks of into the house I have no idea what to think what to do either option one get drunk and possibly wait no definitely cling to someone which with Louis here (who might be getting drunk too) means that I would cling on to him and his drunk state would let me cuddle him and he would cuddle me too and then there was option two, drive home and think about the one and only Louis William Tomlinson the man who stole my heart from the first time I saw him from the bathroom of the x-factor toilets ,who knew our lives would get so confusing any way I think I'll go home and watch the notebook over and over again with ice cream and wine so I chose option two.

I look at the door once more hopping he would run out and kiss me or something but it was just wishful thinking maybe he will call me or I'll have the courage to call him I don't know.  
I open the car door and get in turn on the radio and once again Louis song is playing I mentally scream why is this man every where I go, I turn the radio off and start to drive once I get out the gate and the Paps are there it makes me realise that they could have heard all of that and it will be the fresh piece of gossip and news for tomorrow.   
One I get home I take my suit off on the way to the bedroom leaving my cloths on the floor a trail left behind me I'm normally tidy and clean but I don't have the energy to care right now I put on a jumper that is a little big for me but it's comfy I fall into the bed and get my laptop from the side table and I realise that the wine is in the kitchen on a wine rack and the ice cream in in the fridge freezer so I gather the energy to get up and make my way to the place that holds the 'I'm sad and need to watch the notebook drunk on stuff' items I get a bottle of wine the first one I can find and a tub of vanilla ice cream from the last draw of the freezer and a spoon from the draw also a mug from the top cupboard because who wants to drink out of a wine glass when your sad the mug says 'having a great day' which is a 100% un-truthful thing at this point I walk back to my room with the objects in hand and lay in bed on my side swallowed in blankets creating a small warm and cozy world with just me and my head fixed on my ex-boyfriend And his damm adorable smile and his Atlantic blue eyes and his perfect body and suddenly my brain has wondered into a place of Louis body I shake the thought after 3 hours I am currently watching the notebook for the second time and I'm getting sleepy I rub my eyes and I have finished the ice cream and I only drank 2 glasses(well mugs) of wine so I'm not drunk or tipsy just tired so I sink into my duvet and blankets and slowly drift off to sleep which denied me of a Louis less dream so I dream about the past   
(Past:September 28 2014)(Third person pov)   
"Wake up Lou I made you breakfast" Harry said as he sat on the she of he bed next to Louis tummy   
"Hazza I'm sleeping" he says still in the haze of sleep where the day and time has not occurred to him yet   
"But Lou it's a special day" Harry leans in to kiss his forehead Louis makes a sound more like mumbling a sentence probably saying go away Harry I'm sleeping   
"Lou it's our first wedding anniversary" although they were not married because gay marriage was not legalised yet they still called it a wedding because they had a wedding like ceremony Louis eyes open realising that today was one year from when they said they will love each other for ever and ever till death do they part and even then they could never stay away from each other, Louis jumps up out of bed with a shot of energy and tackles Harry to the bed so now the Louis is on top of Harry   
"Happy anniversary hazza" Louis peppers Harry's face with kisses and Harry is giggling   
"Happy anniversary Lou bear"   
Harry wraps his arms to interlocked his hands behind Louis neck 

"I love you and I promise you when we can get married I will ask you to marry me" Louis looked Harry, blue eyes met green Harry kissed Louis lips and pulled back   
"I love you and when you ask me I will forever say yes I'm yours lou" Harry pecked Louis lip  
"And I'm am yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that's the update honestly the ending was cuter in my head plus I'm tired and watching fleabag on bbc iPlayer it's good by the way if you need a series recommendation it is also 2:13am on Tuesday.
> 
> So DWD filming has finished and I can't wait for the film I'm going to watch it non stop 
> 
> I hope the chapter was ok if you ever have any suggestions or ideas for the story just comment it here   
> (Btw none of this is checked for errors)
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you all are ok and staying safe during the pandemic wear a mask ok love you all ❤️  
> —MIA


	3. Information (on their albums and stuff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what songs are in this story and which ones are out and not

ok so this is just a thing about their albums because I wanted to say about the songs that were out in this story and the songs that are not so ill write a list

Louis songs that are out:

1.don't let it break your heart

2.two of us

3.just like you 

4.too young

5.walls

6.habit

7.always you

8.fearless

9.defenceless

10.only the brave (basically all of walls)

11.just hold on 

\-------------------------------------

Harrys songs that are out:

1.golden

2.watermelon sugar

3.adore you

4.lights up(in this story it,s about harry coming out)

5.cherry

6.to be so lonely

7.she

8.sunflower, vol.6

9\. treat people with kindness

10\. fine line 

11.meet me in the hallway

12.sign of the times(in this story it's about being closeted)

13.carolina

14.only angel 

15.kiwi

16.ever since new york

17.women

(that's what the fine line album has on it in this story)

falling and two ghosts an unreleased song from fine line in this story and basically, he releases it later on in the story I don't know when haven't planned that far but yeah

some of the one direction songs haven't been written in this story I don't know at this moment which one's I will use just in case you don't know what's going on in the future chapters. 

also, all of their songs that aren't on this list are ones that will be released later on in the story and anna will probably have a name change ill let you know what it is because the name anna will be changed to Louis as it is probably how to harry wrote it anyway and medicine will also be featured in this story but I don't know when.

ok so I'm currently writing chapter three as well so I hope everyone is ok 

if you want to ask anything comment here and ill answer it 

also just wanted to add the characters in this story are real people in real life but the characters are different to the people yes they may have the same life well there are a few changes but yeah this is a story, a fanfiction, something that I made up in my mind because I was bored so please do not come at me if I get somethings wrong and like I said this is a story, a story that I have created so I shall write whatever I please and if there are any things that could be triggering I will put a trigger warning before the chapter starts ok cool just needed to add that because I felt like it 

love you all stay safe, wear a mask thank you all for reading this story 

\----MIA


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello hope everyone is ok keeping safe can't believe I'm actually still writing this usually I just give up on writing story's but here I hope you enjoy this chapter all the love ❤️

Harry's pov:   
The birds were loud that's what woke me up the sound of baby birds outside my window I smiled a little bit thinking about the little bird family outside, I looked at the clock on my bedside table it was 11 am I was just going to go to the studio to woke on a song and meet mitch there who is a great guitarist (a/n: mich is a great guitarist you cant change my mind) and a good friend anyway, I get my phone from the side and look to see if anyone has to text me but instead, I see a bunch of Twitter notifications so I decide to go onto Twitter and see what the commotion was about, I open the app and see people going crazy about something then I see an updated account that had a link to an article so I click on the link

(a/n: I know its a bad edit sorry but you get the point)

I don't usually read articles because some of them are fake and the things they say have happened in my life so I know what they're saying but this happened last night and I kind of want to see if they heard the argument I start to read 

'Tomlinson and styles had a short conversation but sources say it was heated'

what the hell does heated mean like we didn't get into a fistfight we didn't scream at each other at the top of our lungs, we had a conversation maybe a small argument that was a little loud and people may have overheard, to be honest, I don't know how loud we were because my head was cloudy

'Tomlinson left to go inside leaving styles alone they both looked heartbroken' 

well I don't know if I was heartbroken just sad and I don't know about Louis but now remembering the things said it could have left him heartbroken

'rumours of the two together having resurfaced could they possibly be together could the famous ex boyband members be together' 

articles are strange because why do they say about the persons past like ex boyband members and why do they even need to know about my relationships or Louis's relationships but I guess they are right about the whole rumours resurfacing larries are probably going to go crazy but I don't mind them because they gave me and Louis in the past hope that one day when we come out we would be supported and loved even if some people hate the idea of two men being together, but sadly we didn't stay together long enough for us to come out together. 

I click off the app and see that I have a message from Niall 

Niall: HARRY EDWARD STYLES WHAT HAPPENED WITH LOUIS

Me: NIALL JAMES HORAN nothing we just got into a small argument

Niall: THAT'S NOT NOTHING what was it about

Me: just the past but it's ok

Niall: how are you after what happened

Me: yes I guess so I was going to go to the studio today

Niall: well it's good your ok if you want to talk just call me

Me: I will 

Me: have u talked to him

Niall: Louis hasn't called but I gave him a text maybe he's hungover

Me: yeah just make sure he's ok 

Niall: I will 

Me: thanks Niall

I send mitch a text about meeting at the studio he replies saying he would be there in 20 minutes meaning I have to put on some tracksuit bottoms and a bumper just something relaxing and comfortable. 

the notebook with all my songs in it is in the living room I walk out to get it and put some shoes on grab my keys and make my way out the door and to my car, I drive to the studio park in the parking bit and make my way indoors to the lobby bit, I go to the studio where I see mitch and Sarah sitting on the sofa 

"Hey guys"

"hey harry how are you" mitch gets up to give me a hug

"I'm good bit tired but alright" I let go of the hug and move over to Sarah and give her a small embrace

"yes I saw the article"

"I don't want to talk about it lets play some music" I grabbed my guitar 

"ok then" 

\-------------------------------

Louis pov:

after harry left last night I felt so hurt by his words I mean we're not together anymore and I guess we were both little busy to be with each other but he didn't need to say he was trying to forget me I mean how could he, after all, we have been through after all the, I love yous and all the, I will marry you one day how could he want to forget that forget us.

so last night I had two options, one try and forget about him by talking to James or anyone there really or option two get super drunk and get my thoughts away from Harry Edward Styles, I choose option two to get drunk and keep my brain clouded.

I wake up the next morning with a massive headache I can't remember how I got home last night but I'm in my bed wrapped in the duvet and blankets in my underwear probably threw up on my clothes or something, I look at the clock its 1 pm guess I slept all morning well I must have got in at like 3 am or something who knows. I pick up my phone and go to the kitchen and fill up the kettle and push the button for it to turn on and start boiling the water, I get a mug out of the cupboard and put a teabag in it.

while I wait for the kettle to boil I get out my phone to see a notification from Twitter (well a lot of them) and a text from Niall so I open his message 

Niall: LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT WITH HARRY

Me: Niall how do you know about that

Niall: well there's an article its all over social media and the larries are going crazy

Me: ok then we just had an argument 

Niall: what did he say

Me: Before we broke up he said he tried to forget me

Niall: aww lou I'm sorry he would never want to forget you he probably said that to defend himself or something how are you anyway 

Me: I'm ok I guess Niall just hungover 

Niall: he asked how you were by the way

Me: well it's none of his business he's the one whos trying to forget me 

Niall: Louis he didn't mean it 

Me: I've got to go Niall talk to you later

I put my phone face down on the countertop now the kettle was boiled so I poured the hot water into the mug and let the tea brew, I don't want to read the article it's not like I wasn't there because I was and I remember all the things he said and all the stuff that happened when we broke up and I felt a pain in my heart not a physical one but a heartbreak one, I took the teabag out of the water and poured the milk into the mug and stirred it I still have a hangover so I got some paracetamol and swallow that with a sip of tea.

I don't really know what to do as I haven't got much on my agenda this week so I decide to pick up my guitar and try and write a song or just play something , I think for a while and end up playing too young   
(A/n:Ima put the lyrics)

We were too young to know we had everything  
Too young, I wish I could've seen it all along  
I'm sorry that I hurt you, darling, no, oh  
We were too young

I've been looking back a lot lately  
Me and you is all I've ever known  
It's hard to think you could ever hate me  
But everything's feeling different now

Oh, I can't believe I gave in to the pressure  
When they said a love like this would never last  
So I cut you off 'cause I didn't know no better  
Now I realize, yeah, I realize

We were too young to know we had everything  
Too young, I wish I could've seen it all along  
I'm sorry that I hurt you, darling, no, oh  
We were too young (Ooh, ah)  
We were too young (Ooh, ah)  
We were too young

Face to face at the kitchen table  
This is everything I've waited for  
Now we can finally have a conversation  
That I wish we could've had before

Oh, I can't believe I gave in to the pressure  
When they said a love like this would never last  
So I cut you off 'cause I didn't know no better  
Now I realize, yeah, I realize

We were too young to know we had everything  
Too young, I wish I could've seen it all along  
I'm sorry that I hurt you, darling, no, oh  
We were too young (Ooh, ah)  
We were too young (Ooh, ah)  
We were too young

It's been two years since I've seen your face  
I'm tryna find some better words to say  
Before I let this moment slip away  
'Cause now I realize

We were too young to know we had everything  
Too young, I wish I could've seen it all along  
I'm sorry that I hurt you, darling, no, oh  
We were too young (Ooh, ah)  
We were too young (Ooh, ah)  
We were too young (Ooh, ah)  
We were too young (Ooh, ah)  
We were too young  
(A/n: too young is really  
good)

We really didn't know what we had back then and fuck I should of Held on to him I should of married him when I had the chance why did I let him go what the hell happened how did we get here hell I came out and really wanted Harry there with me however my family were I went back to Doncaster after I came out they threw me a party I ask what for and they said freedom which was appropriate for the situation because of the many years I was forced to hide my sexuality from the public due to my ex shitty management but that's all in the past now,I'm out and proud of what I've done with my music and myself and what the rest of the boys have done with their lives and music.

Anyway most of my day I've done nothing except play my guitar and watch tv an I had a nap around 2pm and woke up around 6pm, I get a notification at 10:46pm I pick up my phone and look at stare at the screen it's Harry he text me he never text me, I open the text message 

Harry: hi louuuuuuuuu

I think he's drunk 

Harry: call me

Maybe I should call him you know if he's drunk he could be hurt or something no he wouldn't be texting if he was hurt he would be calling   
(Incoming call from Harry)  
I press answer  
"Heyyyyy louuu" he slurred that yep he's drunk   
"Harry are you drunk" I sit up on the sofa  
"Maybe" he giggled it was adorable I want to be holding him in my arms right now   
"where are you Harry"   
"I'm at a party it's fun" he whispered that he's a cute drunk also a cuddly drunk   
"Who are you with" I don't want to pry but I want to know he's safe even if we're not on good terms I still care for his well being   
"Leeeeyaaam" how much has he had to drink but it's good he's with Liam someone sensible there to help  
"Can I speak to Liam"   
"No"   
"Why"  
"He's disappeared"   
"Can you find him"  
"Gone like magic Lou never coming back" ok so he's alone with a Liam that is no where to be seen and he's drunk great maybe I have to go pick him up   
"Do you want me to pick you up"   
"Yes please Lou bear"  
Fuck nobody has called me that in a while   
"Where are you"   
"At a fun party I told you that Lou" good to see his sassy side hasn't changed   
"Yes but where is this fun party" I was enthusiastic on the fun part 

He tells me the location luckily it's not at a club it's just a party that celebrity's have randomly but I'm guessing it's on private grounds so no Paps well I'm hoping not Paps don't want the gossip magazines all over this once I tell him to stay in the same place and don't leave the house I end the call and text Liam   
Me:Liam are you at a party with Harry 

Liam: yes why

Me: he said you left

Liam: I didn't did he call you

Me: yes he did I'm coming to pick him up do you need a lift home

Liam: no it's fine I'm sober so I'll go home later I'll fine Harry and keep him company till you get here sorry for not staying with him

Me: it's alright I see you when I get there 

I get in my car and drive to the address of the house there are Paps but my windows are tinted so it's not like they could see who I was ,plus I'm wearing a hoodie so that will cover me up a little.  
Once I park the car closes to the entrance I walked through the door of the house and tried to locate Liam and Harry there were a lot of drunk celebrities and loud music moving through the room some people say hi to me and me saying hi back I try not to get caught in a conversation because I need to get harry to his hotel or were he's staying.

I find Harry sitting on a L shaped sofa with Liam next to him I walk over and Liam spots me   
"Hey Louis"  
"hey Liam" he gets up to give me a hug harry is talking to the person text to him we step away a little from the sofa  
"He's been talking about you since I found him I think people are starting to get annoyed and bored of him"  
"Really what's he saying about me" I don't knelt if it's bad or good but he sounded happy on the phone well drunk but happy  
"Well he's been talking about your eyes since I got here who knew there was so many shades of you eye colour that can be described in Detail" Liam looks a bit annoyed not in a bad way more like a make him stop talking about your eyes kind of way  
"Well apparently there is" I smile a little and walk over to Harry   
"Harry" he looks away from his conversation and smiled at me  
"Lou hi you made it" he jumps up and hugs me  
"You did call me" he pulls back and looks confused   
"I did" he tilts his head a little in a confused way   
"Yes you did I'm here to pick you up" he smiles again  
"To take me home"   
"Yes to take you back to your hotel lets go" he takes my hand we haven't held Hands in a long time I try not to think to much about it and as we pass Liam I stop   
"Can you get his stuff if he has any and Ill leave a note with him that you've got it" he nods   
"See ya Louis bye harry"  
"By leema"   
We walk to the front door of the house he party's in I put my hood up and try and cover Harry's. Little so the Paps don't get a clear photo of him when he's this drunk , the car is close well as close as I could get to the front of the house and we make our way to the car I can see be cameras flashing trying to get pictures but we're not close to them so it shouldn't be a problem once I get Harry In the car in the passenger side I shit the door and walk round to the drivers side and get in.  
"Seat belt haz" he seems to not have it on and I don't know if he in his drunk state know how to put one on   
"Can you do it Lou I'm sleepy" I lean over from my side and pull the seat belt from the belt and plug it in to the clicky thing(a/n:I don't know the name but you get it) I look for a hat or something he can wear because the Paps will want photos and try and get them through the car window I look in the back and see one it has the Doncaster football team logo on it but it's do I put it on his head and put my seat belt on and start the engine I drive to the gates and they open the Paps move out the way still trying to get photos of who's in the car from the sides as we drive through the crowd slowly not to hurt anyone, once we get pass that I look at Harry who looks like he's about to fall asleep I tap his knee   
"Hey hazza stay awake till we get to your hotel then you can sleep"  
He opens his eyes and mumbles before clearly saying   
"Can we got home" I don't know what he means home does he mean his hotel or somewhere else  
"Yes what hotel are you staying at Harry" he looks over at me from leaning on the window  
"No hotel let's go to our house" Right we don't have a house together anymore maybe he thinks that we do   
"We don't have a house together"  
I feel sad a little because if he thinks we do he's going to be sad because we don't have one together anymore   
"Oh we don't" he takes off the hat  
"No we don't" I stare forward trying not to look at his face   
"Your home then" I don't think I have a choice because I doubt he's going to tell me which hotel he's in so I should just take him to my house   
"Ok we'll go to mine" he makes a agreeing sound and nods.  
We get to mine and I look over to see Harry half asleep I turn the engine off and don't move he looks so peaceful.

"Lou" he said it quietly because he was half asleep  
"We're at the house hazza" he's drunk he won't remember me calling him hazza plus he did call me loubear a couple of times so I think it's fair game   
"Carry me" he makes grabby hands for me so I open my side of the door and get out shut the door and walk round to get him out of his side I open the door and undo his seat belt and put one of my arms under his knees and the other supporting his back   
(bridal-style) he nuzzles his head into my neck why is he so fucking cute, I shut the door with my foot and walk to the front door I put him down he whines because he's a cuddly person when he's drunk he likes to cuddle and when he doesn't get cuddles he complains but I only do it to open the door and once I do open the door I help him in the house and lean him against the wall so I can lock the door and then I turn back to him he seems a little more awake which is good   
"Harry do you want some water" I might try and sober him up so he has a less bad headache tomorrow   
"I want cuddles" he moves closer to me and I smile a bit because I've forgotten all the bad things that happened last night   
"Ok let's get you to bed" I was thinking about where he would sleep the guest room is occupied by stuff.

We get up to my room and he falls on my bed I take his shoes off and chuck them on the floor I wonder it would be uncomfortable for him to sleep in his clothes because I know he sleeps naked or in his boxers well it's been that way since we met I doubt that fact has changed but it would be awkward and would it make him uncomfortable if I take his clothes off   
"Hazza do you want to sleep in your clothes or not"   
"Nope" ok then I guess that answers my question so I sit him up on the bed his eyes are half open he looks cute when he's sleepy he rubs his eyes a little I take his jacket off then stand him up and take off his trousers I think leaving him in a top and his underwear will do I don't want it to be completely weird when he wakes up wondering what happened.  
I pull the duvet back and he lays in the bed I tuck him in the bed and walk off to get a backer or something incase he throws up in the night.  
"Lou where are you" i was just about to leave the room to search for a bucket or bin or something  
"Just getting a bin incase you throw up"   
"Okay come back after" I leave the room and find and plastic bin in the Corner of the room I pour the rubbish into the kitchen bin and wash the plastic one out so it is sort of clean even though it would just get messier but oh well, I walk back into the room and put the bin next to Harry's bed side.

"Harry there's a bin here incase your throw up I'll be in the lounge on the sofa if you need me" I start to move towards the door  
"Lou cuddles please" I turn around and look at the bed he's going to be pissed and confused at me in the morning but he wants cuddles right now and I'm not one to deny cuddles  
"Ok hazza" I take my shoes off and take my top off and chuck it on the floor somewhere but leave my tracksuit bottoms on because they're comfortable I get into the other side of the bed and cuddle up to Harry.  
"night loubear" he sounded soft I mean he was about to fall into a deep sleep  
"Goodnight hazza" I moved my head so it was close to his and there was practically no space between us and the only thing I could think was 'Harry please don't get me in the morning'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a new update now I don't actually know what drunk Harry's like so I had no clue what to right all I know is he is apparently very cuddly (could be wrong) so I just wrote what i was alike when I was drunk (call my ex and talk about the person I have a crush on to people).
> 
> I actually wrote like 3887 words which is a lot for me and yeah I hope it's ok
> 
> Plus what I meant by Louis saying Harry don't hate me in the morning it was because he was cuddling Harry and he dint know what sober Harry would think (my Brain wanted me to clarify that for some reason)
> 
> Ok so update next week thank you all for reading comment if you have any ideas for this book ..
> 
> ... here
> 
> Love u all keep safe ❤️
> 
> —MIA


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new update hope u like the last, that photo of Niall gives me Alex Turner vibes what do you think  
> So harry wakes up to Louis in this chapter, what will happen.  
> Hope you like this chapter enjoy ❤️

Harry's pov:  
My head hurts, I open my eyes a little more and try and see where I am I don't remember getting home last night the last thing I remember is Liam saying he would be right back and then nothing but somehow I ended up in a bed that's was comfortable.

My brain finally kicks back in and I realise there is an arm around me I pull the duvet up so I can see who's arm it is I see tattoos a bird, an arrow and noughts and crosses table with three crosses in it, shit Louis is next to me what do I do wait what did we do last night did he go to the same party as me did we get drunk and hookup shit.

I try and move out of his hold but he is strong and likes to grip onto the people who he's cuddling like his life depends on it I guess it was from when we used to cuddle because we wouldn't want to let go, I try and wiggle out again and end up falling out of the bed onto the floor 

"What the" I get up off the floor and Louis has woken up he's moved up to rest on his arms   
"Harry"  
"Louis"  
We both stare at each other and he moves to get out of bed   
"What am I doing here"  
"Too early, tea first"   
He moved to the kitchen and I followed him that's when I realised he was not wearing a top and his tracksuit was low on his hips and his arse looks great in them so I'm trying not to look 

"Would you like some tea"  
I was knocked back into reality   
"No thanks just water and paracetamol"   
He hummed as to say ok he put the kettle on and put a teabag   
In the mug, he got out a glass and filled it up with water and got a packet of pills from the cupboard and got one of the pills from the packet and handed the glass of the water and pill to me 

"Thank you"

I took the pill and drank the water and Louis finished making his tea we both stood in the kitchen awkwardly Louis was sipping his tea and I had finished my water so I was just standing against the kitchen island opposite Louis, I was trying not to look at him so I was looking anywhere else but Louis's body I think he's been working out more he looks better well better than he did which I thought was impossible but here we are.

"You called me" I looked at Louis he had placed his tea down on the counter and was looking at me

"Did I" 

"Yes last night you were drunk"   
No really Louis I thought I just had memory loss and that's why I couldn't remember last night

"Explains the headache" he chuckled a bit don't know why but it was cute why did I want to kiss him I should kiss him, nope I shouldn't but I really should but no I won't kiss him 

"I brought you to my house because I didn't know what hotel you were at" him saying that snapped me back into reality and away from my thoughts

"Ok why were you cuddling me"

"You wanted me too" 

"So you listened to me" they came out more aggressively than I wanted 

"You were drunk" when did this become an argument 

"you could have left me" why am I arguing with him 

"Well maybe I should have" why are we arguing about this 

Now there is just awkward silence and it's post short argument which makes no sense because what were we even arguing about he's not looking at me and all I'm doing is looking at him his lips his eyes everything about him is amazing and he's so beautiful it's hard not to look at him.

I want to kiss him, to be honest, it's getting difficult to resist the urge to kiss him, I don't know what to do and now he's looking at me and I'm looking at him what have I got I loose he already hates me or not I don't know he did look after me last night well I don't know, you know what I do t think there's anything that would make him hate me more so who cares I'm just going to kiss him, I walk over to him and kiss him it's longer than a quick kiss but it's not a long one and he's shocked and I don't really know what I'm doing but he quickly pushes me off

"What the hell harry" shit he hates me even more

"I don't know" 

"Well don't do that" 

This is even more awkward now because what was I thinking why did I kiss him I mean I missed his lips and I don't know what he thought but I'm guessing he hated it shit, I was stupid and now I feel bad about this situation but there's nothing I can do now so I think I should leave but I don't have my stuff and I need. A shower I wonder if he will let me have one here or would that be pushing it too far

"Can I use your shower" I feel stupid for asking that I should definitely just ask if he knows where my stuff is and then I can get it and leave and shower at my house.

"if you want it's through there" he pointed to the bedroom I surprised he even let me still be in the house after I kissed him well I mean he wouldn't make me leave straight away as I'm only wearing a top and boxers so he would let me put trousers on and then make me leave but I'm glad he is letting me use his shower 

"ok thank you" I walk off to the bedroom that has a bathroom attached to it and turn the shower on there is already shampoo and conditioner and shower gel on the shelf in the shower so I don't need to look around the bathroom for some, I take my clothes off and feel the temperature of the water, then I get in and try and relax in the warm water.

\-------------------------------

Louis pov: 

he kissed me and I don't know why because we were arguing about a stupid thing that I didn't even know you could argue about then he kissed me, I did enjoy it even if it was short but I missed him kissing me so I guess it wasn't a bad thing but the way I reacted he probably hates me even more than he did I don't know why he would but I'm sure he does but he's in the shower and I'm still in the kitchen thinking about his lips on mine, i really want to kiss him again and then he can go and we can move on with our lives just one kiss, just a small one no longer than a minute but what if he doesn't want me to kiss him but what if he does well he did kiss me what if after he comes out of the shower I kiss him but he would be in a towel would it make him uncomfortable that I would be there or would he not mind surely he would tell me to get out if he didn't want me there but I shouldn't even be thinking this, were not together , we haven't been for about 3 years and i don't have the right to kiss him but I really want to.

I hear a door shut meaning he's out of the shower I know the right thing to do is leave him be and let him go to where ever he is staying and try and avoid him but why did he have to be an addiction that I can't give up somehow all my thoughts were telling me not to go to him and kiss him but it seems my body wanted to kiss him and I was making my way to the bedroom door, now my brain was clouded and I was acting off of instinct I opened the door and he looked at me he was in a towel that was wrapped around his waist with his hair wet from the shower and some of the droplets were falling onto his chest my eyes followed them and I was looking at the tattoos on his chest the birds, the butterfly, the laurel leaves on his lower stomach just above where his towel was resting, he's so perfect and handsome someone should paint a picture of him and put it in a museum and it should cost more than the Mona Lisa 

"Louis what....." I cut him off by kissing him he kissed back, I keep thinking about pulling away and letting him get changed and him leaving but I really wanted to stay kissing him so I did his hands move so they connected round the back of my neck wrapped on of my arms around his waist and pulled him closer, one of his hands travelled up to my hair and pulled on it which was a thing I had missed him doing.

"harry" I try and say through us kissing but I didn't know what was trying to do but it sort of sounded more like a moan and harry just kept kissing which I really don't mind because I miss kissing him and miss doing other stuff but that's not what I'm thinking about well I am because it has just hit me that Harry is wearing a towel that could fall off at any moment and I'm shirtless, he flips us onto the bed and for some reason I was under him which makes no sense because the last time I checked harry bottoms and I top, ok sometimes I let him top keyword sometimes, I need to show that I am in charge so I hook one of my legs around one of his legs and flip us around so he's bottom and I'm top just like old times.

we are still kissing I have no clue how long it has been but long enough for me to be hard and I'm guessing that Harry is too because he keeps moaning and he keeps bucking his hips to get some friction between us, I kiss his neck and move along to the right side of his neck and kiss him right under his jaw bone where you can feel his pulse, I leave hickeys all over his neck and chest he's moaning a lot and I pull back for a moment and his cheeks are flushed, his lips are swollen from kissing so much he looks amazing, he leans up kisses my lips before moving to my neck and leaving hickeys all over the top of my chest and neck he pulls away and stares me in the eyes we're both flushed and I doubt there's a chance that this will stop I pretty sure we're about to do something we haven't done in a while. 

"Louis"

"yeah"

"fuck me"

"ok"

(a/n: right that was awkward I don't know if Harry would say fuck me but we will never know and it is what he says in this story any way I hope that was ok I'm terrible at writing dirty things)

\--------------------------------

Harry's pov: 

what just happened, I mean it was good, no I don't think that I can describe how good that was, we are both lying in the bed sitting up against the headboard staring into space the room smells of sex and the temperature in the room has gotten hotter, I'm kind of out of it I haven't done that in a while well not with Louis and Louis is different than other people and he's really good at sex. 

I'm still trying to catch my breath, I've really got to go back to my house but I think my body needs to wakeup for that to happen.

we just sit there for a few more minutes until I start to move out of the bed and walk over to where my trousers and picked them off the floor Louis must have taken them off of me and not bothered to fold them so now they are creased which is annoying but what can I do now I put my boxers on and then the trousers, I put my t-shirt on but I think I need a jumper because I feel like it's going to be cold today.

"can I borrow a jumper" I turn round to look at him on the bed he's still in the same position and his hair is crazy strands falling everywhere he looks amazing the bed sheet is low on his body and his chest is visible I look at his, it is what it is, tattoo and just under the second it, is a 78 tattoo and my eyes trail down to his abs fuck he looks really hot I need to leave in case round two starts not that I wouldn't enjoy it I just don't want this to get even more confusing.

"yeah, the second draw down " there was a chest of draws I opened the second draw and grabbed the first jumper I could find it was a grey hoodie that said Adidas on it, it should fit me perfectly because its a little oversized on him and he's smaller than me and it probably gives him jumper paws.

"thanks" I put on the jumper and I was right it fits me perfectly, I turn round and look at him this is awkward I don't know what to do I pick the nail varnish off of my nails due to being nervous.

"didn't expect that to happen did we" Louis finally breaks the awkwardness thankfully I giggle a bit

"nope" 

"Liam has got your phone and keys and whatever else you had with you" that's good I hadn't thought bout where my stuff was a lot but I'm glad it's not lost or stolen.

"ok that's good I'll get them from him when I leave" 

"ok I'm guessing you're going now then" he smiles a bit, he has a really cute smile

"yep" I start to walk towards the bedroom door 

"harry" I turn back around to see Louis sitting more upwards and less lazily on the bed 

"yes?"

"do you need a lift because I can get changed just give me a minute" I hadn't thought about how I would get home as I don't have my car because one, I didn't go home last night, two, Liam drove to the party and my car is at his house 

"yes please" I walked out into the kitchen and sat on the middle island and waited for him to get changed, after about 5 minutes he emerged from the bedroom in grey tracksuit bottoms and a black hoodie 

"let's go" he grabbed his keys from the counter and we walked out the front door to the car he opened it then I got in on the passenger side and shut the door and put my seat belt on and he got in and did the same, we drove in silence it was a short drive to Liam's apartment Louis parked the car in one of the spaces outside of the building.

"Thanks for the lift" I was about to open the door when Louis softly grabbed my wrist 

"I don't know what you thought about what happened today but to me, it was just a one-time thing," he said it in a calm voice, I think he worded it wrong but I understood what he meant us making a fuss about what happened would only make things confusing and more problems would arise.

"it was a one-time thing for me too" I made a small smile form on my face and looked at him in the eyes

"It was good" I remembered he had my wrist in delicately his hand, he always uses to treat me like I could break and I guess that still applies now

"yes it was" I tilt my head down and smile a little

"right you should go" he clears his throat and lets go of my wrist

"yes I should" 

"say hi to Liam for me"

"I will" I get out of the car and take a breath before walking to the building door and walking in once I get to the lift I press the floor number once the lift stops moving the doors open and I make my way to Liam's apartment door and knock on it 4 time 

\------------------------

Liam's pov: 

there is a loud banging on the door I look at the clock next to me it was 11:03 am, who would need me at this time in the morning surely they would call or text.

"LIAM OPEN THE DOOR ITS HARRY" right he must be here to get his stuff which makes sense as he did leave last night with Louis and I brought his stuff to my house after I left the party at 3 am but I didn't get to sleep until 5 am, harry was still knocking at the door and I was still in the haze of sleep

"Li make the banging stop I'm trying to sleep" zayn was next to me he was lying on his stomach with the duvet tucked around him I could see the bird tattoo that was below his neck his hair was messy he looked adorable.

"Harrys at the door Zi so he might come in so just stay here" I move out of the bed finding a pair of boxers on the floor and putting them on zayn was waking up and he was sitting up in the bed

"I'm awake now" he rubbed his eyes

"LIAM GET OUT OF BED" harry was shouting through the front door

"IM ON MY WAY GIVE ME A MINUTE" I walk out of the bedroom and walk to the door and open it

"took you long enough" 

"I was sleeping" he looked different more energetic and he had a glow about him 

"I'm here for my stuff Louis said you had it" I open the door wider and motion for him to come in 

"so I'm guessing you stayed at his" I walk to the kitchen table, I had his stuff in the draw in the lounge 

"yeh it was interesting" interesting, what does that mean, ok something happened with them 

"would you like a drink" I turn to face him 

"yes actually that would be nice tea please" I fill up the kettle and put it on and take out 3 cups from the cupboard 

"is someone else here" 

"no, why" I don't know if zayn wants to tell people about us 

"you got out three cups" true point

"oh right still half asleep" I put one back and put the tea bags into the cups and pour the water into them and let the tea brew, after a few seconds I get the milk from the fridge and stir the tea take the tea bags out and pour the milk in and stir the tea again 

(a/n: I said tea too much and I think that's because it is 3:50 am and I want some tea)

I place the cups down on the table and harry had already sat down so I took a seat

"thanks"

"your welcome"

"So what happened with Louis" I take a sip of my tea

"What do you mean" he's being awkward because something definitely happened between Louis and him 

"You said that staying at his was interesting" 

"Well it was interesting" he's dodging the question something definitely happened can't change my mind 

"Meaning something happened"

"Well, something did". I knew it 

"What was the something" I wonder if they kissed 

"I woke up and we were cuddling"  
That's cute they might be getting back together then Niall has his couple to be the captain of, I motioned for him to carry on.

"Then we got a drink from the kitchen once he woke up because I fell out of bed then I did something stupid" what was the stupid thing I'm excited 

"We kissed" 

"I knew it," I said that too loud he just gave me a weird look that makes sense 

"How" 

"You have a glow about you this morning" he sipped his tea and looked at the table

"There's more" he was still looking at the table 

"Ok" this is getting interesting 

"He got annoyed at me for it then I had a shower" right then 

"And once I got out of the shower he walked into the room and kissed me" I feel the need to call Niall and tell him about this I'm sure he'll find out somehow.

"That's good shows he's not annoyed at you" I don't really know what to say

"Then" he smiled as he said that ok there's definitely more to this morning that I thought

"One thing lead to another and we had sex" 

"You what" I'm shocked well I thought that's what happened but still.

"Had sex" 

"I heard you were what happened after" 

"He drove me here and we said it was just a one-time thing and were just going to carry on with our lives" 

"Ok is that a good thing?"

"I Haven't had a lot of time to think about it so I think it is but enough about me how are you" 

"I'm good but tired the party wore me out" I rubbed my eyes 

"Yeah the 'party' wore you out" he made finger movements and was being sarcastic, does he know about zayn

"What do you mean" he smiles, I think he knows

"GOODMORNING ZAYN" didn't expect that how did he know 

"MORNING" zayn was still in the bedroom 

"How did you know" 

"There's a jacket on the floor that looks like Zayn's and you got out three mugs and I don't know if you knew this but you have a massive hickey on the top of your chest" I look down at my chest and around to see that there are clothes on the floor and a jacket that's Zayn's

"Fair point" zayn opens the bedroom door I was in clear eye view of the room door he was wearing a pair of my tracksuit bottoms without a top his hair was messy I clear my throat a little and look away from him 

"How are you zayn" Harry moves his head to look at zayn

"I was good until you woke me up with your loud banging on the door" zayn moves round to the chair next to me 

"Sorry about that"   
Zayn took a sip of my tea I'm guessing it's warm, not hot now 

"So you and Louis then" he moves the chair closer to me and rests his hair on my shoulder 

"There's nothing happening between us we just hooked up"

"That's what I said to myself about me and Liam last month," I said it to myself too and now every time zayn is in town we meet up and we're practically together but we haven't had that conversation yet

"That's not what will happen with me and Louis we are still on bad terms just because we had sex and he gave me a lift here doesn't mean we're ok with each other there are still problems there" 

Harry got up out of his chair

"Can I have my stuff" 

"Yeh I'll go get it" I get up off the chair and walk to the draw that has Harry's stuff in it, I get them out and shut the draw and walk over to Harry and hand them to him

"Thanks" 

"Your welcome" we both started walking to the apartment door 

"I'm sorry for pestering you about you and Louis" I pull him in for a hug 

"It's ok you were curious" We were still hugging 

"Just do what makes you comfortable with you two, me and zayn and I'm sure Niall will support you" I pulled away from the hug and kept my hand on his shoulder 

"Yeh I think we're just over and still annoyed at each other I bet one day we'll talk about it" I smiled at him and nodded 

"So you and zayn" 

"Yeh kinda just happened weren't you leaving" he laughed a bit and so did I 

"Yes I was I'll see you soon" 

"See you soon bye Harry" 

"BYE ZAYN" Harry opens the door

"BYE HARRY" zayn shouted from the kitchen 

"Bye" he left and I shut the door and walk back into the kitchen where zayn was and hugged him from his sitting position and nuzzles my head into his neck.

"Hi, Li" he's on his phone texting someone I'm not really bothered who he's texting just focusing on him.

"What time do you have to leave today" he had something to do today which is annoying because I wanted to cuddle and watch movies 

"1 pm" that's so soon

"Ok will you be back after or have you got to go straight away"   
I moved away from his neck and pulled his chair out and sat in his lap he wrapped his arms around me 

"Well I have to get my stuff from the hotel so yes I'll have to go straight away" I cuddle more into his chest 

"Okay" 

"I'm sorry Li" he pulls me in tighter

"It's ok just wanted to spend the day with you" 

"Why don't we make the most of the rest of the time we have" I move my head away from his chest and look him in the eyes

"Round two?" I smile at him

"Round two" he pulls me in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that it was longer than the other chapters it was 4395 words I had to write the bit before Liam's pov twice because it didn't save which was annoying anyway
> 
> What are your thoughts on ziam?
> 
> (btw they are both out in a way they and Zayn's album nobody is listening, is not out yet in this story I'll do an information part two on that)
> 
> How is everyone?
> 
> Did you have a good day?
> 
> Please comment and vote and all that stuff 
> 
> Any thoughts or ideas for this book comment here or message me
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful rest of the week and stay safe and drink lots of water also eat food because it's good to be healthy 
> 
> Love you all ❤️
> 
> —MIA


	6. Information part two

Ok so this is just on what songs are out and stuff I mean it's not going to be long because there's not much to write but here we go

Zayn's songs 

1.all of mind of mine   
2.all of icarus falls 

Liam songs  
1\. all of Lp1 

— — —  
But make a lot of the pronouns gender less so them/they or whatever you think works I'm going to use them/they because I don't want to create a this song is about this person and this is not if that makes sense  
— — —  
Regarding Liam's sexuality, in this story he in a past interview said about it but it wasn't talked about anymore so yeah and Zayn's sexuality well it's the same way.

If anyone has a request of something to include in the ziam story line just tell me and I'll add it in 

I know this wasn't really needed but still good to add it in and stuff I hope your enjoying the book I have a new chapter on its way so yeh

— MIA


	7. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short chapter but enjoy

Harry's pov:

"So Mitch I have a song well lyrics to a song" I hand him the notebook with the lyrics on them.

"Ok let me look" he looks at the lyrics and reads them he makes a confused face and looks up at me

"I had a few got drunk on you and now I'm wasted, and when I sleep I'm going to dream of how you tasted" he gave me a look that basically said 'ok then'.

"Yeh that's the lyrics" I picked on the nail varnish that was on my fingernails 

"Who's it about" 

"Just someone in the past" he's going to guess who it is 

"Right so it's Louis then" 

"No" he gave me a look 

"Ok maybe" 

"It is isn't it"

"Yeh" I looked down at my hands 

"Did something happen"

"Yep and I don't want to talk about it"   
I mean he probably by the genre of the song got and the idea of what happened so I think he knew why I didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok well I'll get the guitar"

——————  
(One month later[at a concert])

" So how's everyone doing tonight"  
The crowd screams and the band talking through the earbud thing about the next song.

"I've got a new song for you tonight" the crowd just keep screaming I turn round to make sure everyone's ready and nod slightly and turn back around and the music starts 

(Cue red lights and medicine intro)   
I take a breath before the first line 

"Here to take my medicine, take my medicine  
Treat you like a gentleman"  
Suddenly my brain started to think about the inspiration for the song 

"Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline  
I think I'm gonna stick with you"

"Here to take my medicine, take my medicine  
Rest it on your fingertips  
Up to your mouth, feeling it out  
Feeling it out"

I took a breath the thought of Louis still on my mind as I kept singing trying to shake the thought away

"I had a few, got drunk on you and now I'm wasted  
And when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you tasted"

The beat dropped and some of the sidelights flashed a little and held the microphone stand tighter and really got into the song 

"If you go out tonight, I'm going out 'cause I know you're persuasive  
You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can taste it  
We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh  
La la la la la  
You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh"

I know that the song is about Louis and what happened but still why do I keep thinking about him it's just a song it's not like he's there in the audience and I've seen him.

"Tingle running through my bones, fingers to my toes  
Tingle running through my bones  
The boys and the girls are in  
I mess around with him  
And I'm okay with it"

My brain starts to remember the feeling of that night and everything Louis did I was stuck in a haze of him and I couldn't get out didn't matter how much I tried to fight it.

"I'm coming down, I figured out I kinda like it  
And when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you ride it"

To be honest I wasn't that truthful because Louis was the one who topped that night but I guess I still thought of him riding me.

"f you go out tonight, I'm going out 'cause I know you're persuasive  
You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can taste it  
We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh  
La la la la la  
You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh  
I had a few, got drunk on you and now I'm wasted  
If you go out tonight, I'm going out 'cause I know you're persuasive  
You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can taste it  
We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh  
La la la la la  
You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh"

The song finished and I needed a break the lights changed and the colours of the pride flag and the lights up intro started to play.

Once the song was over I looked back at the band and we all smiled at each other I turned back around.

"Give it up for the band" I move sidewards and point to the band the crowd go wild and Sarah is waving at them from the drums and everyone is smiling.

"Thank you and goodnight" I wave at the audience and blow kisses to them too I really do love my fans they are the reason that I have the job I do and they are amazing and the fact that they support me in who I am and I support them too, there are some who don't before I came out there were fans who were homophobic and I hated it but when I came out they just left and hated me I mean i didn't care if they left because I was not straight then I didn't need them to be fans of me because you should love everyone and be respectful no matter who they love or who they are.

I walked backstage and some of the crew and my team congratulated me for the performance and I thanked them for their contribution to the concert because all I do is the singing and music and they do all the technical stuff and work hours.

I walk to my dressing room and shut the door once I was in I locked it too as I was exhausted, I rested my back against the door and closed my eyes and faced the ceiling and took a deep breath, I had just performed medicine for the first time and people will have theories about who the song is about but I just let them guess most of them are right.

After a while, I get a knock on the dressing room door

"who is it" I walk to the door

"It's Sarah" I opens the door and she was there half smiling 

"Hi" I smiled back

"We were all going to go out to a club or something as a after concert celebration for everyone doing a good job, are you up for it or we can take you to the hotel"

I'm really tired and I don't really want to go out just want to go back to the hotel and sleep.

"I might go back to the hotel" 

"Ok we are going to leave soon"

"Ok let me just get my stuff"

————-  
We were in the car on the way to the hotel we are about 2 minutes away and my phone started to ring, I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID it was Louis, I forgot he had my number because we never text each other.

we only use each other's numbers for the group chat that none of us text on well except Niall because he's Niall so we occasionally answer him just to make him not think we aren't ignoring him which we aren't because we love Niall , who doesn't Love Niall.

Anyway I decline the call and rest the phone down on my lap.

"Who was that" Mitch was sat opposite me

"Just Niall I'll call him back" Mitch nods and my phone makes a sound which means I have a notification I look at the screen.

Louis: you wrote another song about me 

He texted me again

Louis: makes you sound like you top 

Does it I really didn't think so I should text him back 

Me: I don't think it does sound like I do, plus you don't even have sex with me anymore so it doesn't matter

I smirk at myself I don't know  
Why but it sounds like in Louis past words I was 'being a brat' or 'being cheeky' which usually meant he would have showed me my place but he's not here and we're not together so he can't do that.

Louis: it does and it doesn't mean I can't drive round to your hotel and show you were you stand

That's true 

Me: how do you know where I'm staying at 

Louis: I just do 

I'm guessing the fans know so he knows and well he's louis he know everything  
We pull up at the hotel and I get out the car thanking the driver and saying bye to The. Rest who are in the car and so I get past the Paps and people and get to my room after a while well 3 minutes of being in the room alone I pull out my phone and clock in to messages

Me: room 24

Louis: Be there in 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it I update on Tuesdays just to let you know

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that's the first chapter every time I write things in their perspective I feel like I put to many ( I )'s in .
> 
> What are your thoughts on it. Also if you want you can give me ideas for what to write or constructive criticism.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it's my first Louis and Harry story and I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Comment and vote and stuff  
> ❤️ love you all ❤️
> 
> —MIA


End file.
